


Pokemon; Friends you need!

by TruePotatoQ



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePotatoQ/pseuds/TruePotatoQ
Summary: A boy from Johto begins his adventure to collect ingredients for a possible miracle medicine! He has bigger goals than fighting in the Gym Challenge, there are more people to help than more people to fight! With his friends he goes to tackle the world of Pokemon and it's variety of jobs, possibly meeting some familiar faces along the way!
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon; Friends you need!

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by Cinnabeep! Follow them on twitter and instragram, commissioning them was great! Anyways, please enjoy! If you can...  
> PS: I don't support the action of the REAL police right now and this writing isn't here to give them a stand. This is all fictional. Right now only the fictional police can be good.

**Bring bring!** rang a boy's computer. He sat up on his bed and looked over to it. "Finally!" He shouted, excited as he opened the email. _Dear Kieran, I finished those goggles you wanted! Check your PC storage! From, Rylee._ The boy, Kieran, then excitedly logged into a different program; _Kie Storage.exe_. In the program was a single item. Blue dessert goggles. Pressing the enter button he stood and slid over to the transfer device in the corner! A flash of light and suddenly an object was in there, wrapped neatly in some sort of paper, was a pair of blue goggles! "Huh? Two?" He thought for a moment, realizing that he might've accidentally ordered another and that's why he had to pay more... "Oh well!" He ran over to his closet, jumping in and after a few minutes jumping out. "Alright! Now I'm really ready!"

He adjusted his cap in the mirror, turning when he heard a growl come from his doorway. There stood a Totodile with a dark blue bandanna around it's neck. "There you are Max!" He picked up the Totodile, holding it in one arm like a baby, though it didn't seem to mind as it 'Dawwwww'ed in excitement.

Kieran ran downstairs, viewing his parents in the kitchen. "I'm off!"

"Good luck sweetie!" His mother shouted meanwhile his father waved happily.

He double checked his bag and belt, seeing his spare pokeballs and a single used ball on his belt. "Yep! Here goes!" Tickling the Dile a bit before stepping out the door. Outside the city's lights were glowing vibrantly, so bright that any outsider would be completely blinded when walking in, however, most of it's inhabitants had gotten used to it. "Oh... it's night already... well it's too late to turn back now!" He walked down the sidewalk, turning left and walking behind the city's super market. On his walk to the terminal he caught a glimpse of the radio tower. He remembered learning in his history class that at some point it was taken over by a 'Team Rocket', though no one's heard from them for years. Johto has been at peace for decades now and everyone hoped it would stay that way, but this didn't prevent smaller crimes...

"Everyone put your hands up!" Kieran heard from around the corner. He crouched down.

"Huh?" He whispered to himself as he and Max took a look around the corner. There the two saw a couple being robbed by someone with an Espeon! "Oh crap!"

"Take out your wallets, slowly now!" The robber demanded! The couple reached into their pockets, pulling out a wallet and a coin purse. Before the robber could even reach out a voice rung out from behind Kieran.

"Pikachu use Extreme Speed!" As a sudden yellow blur flew by Kieran and Max and sent the Espeon rolling to the ground!

"What the he-?!" Before the man could finish he was knocked out by a police officer suddenly appearing behind him! The officer grabbed the criminal's hands and put them behind his back, cuffing him in almost an instant before he grabbed the pokeball on the man's belt and returned the Espeon into it.

"That's what you get scum!" The officer shouted, twisting his arm. "Are you two alright?" The couple looked at the officer and nodded. "Good." Suddenly the sound of sirens approached, a police car arriving on the scene and two other officers stepped out.

"This the guy Ohm?"

"Yeah. Attempted robbery and threatening with a Pokemon." The officer, Ohm apparently, handed over the thug to the other cops. They took him into the car and drove off. "All in a day's work, right Kichu?" His Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, rubbing up against it's trainer. Now that there wasn't as much action going on Kieran could get a good look at the officer and his Pokemon. The officer was Caucasian with dark brown hair and wore a normal Goldenrod City Police uniform and cap. He was definitely more muscular than average. His Pikachu had a heart ended tail and a dark blue collar with an official 'Goldenrod Police Pokemon' badge clipped to it.

"Thanks officer!" Kieran stood up.

"What are you doing out here kid?"

"I was going to head to Route 35!"

"At this time of night? Do you have any Pokemon to protect you?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah!" He held out Max. "My Totodile!"

"Hmm... I see... Well do be careful! And make sure you use repels if you're ever in a pinch!" The officer waved, leaving Kieran and Max alone in the street.

"Well we don't wanna miss out on a night time adventure!" He ran down the street, finding the terminal out of the city. Leaving Goldenrod City to Route 35. The forest was lit up by the city behind him. "Alright Max, ready to go?" He asked the Totodile.

"Pawaaa!..." Max said, jumping down to Kieran's feet and following him.

The two walked through the heavy grass, eventually getting so far from the city that it's lights no longer had an effect. He pulled a flashlight from his bag and turned it on, aiming it to see in front of him. They reached a point in where they could only go through some trees. "Alright! Maybe some forest mushrooms could play a part in the medicine..." He stopped his normal walking, crouching down to the base of the trees and exposing them with his flashlight. He rummaged through them, picking a few spotted ones up.

"Hey!" Suddenly a flashlight shown on Kieran, prompting him to look in the direction of whoever was shining it. It was the officer! "What are you doing down there kid?"

"I was getting some mushrooms for medicine sir..." He was confused and a bit scared.

"Uh-huh. What's your name and how old are you?"

"15."

"I see." He approached him. "Do you mind if I check that mushroom out?"

"Oh yeah! Of course sir!" He handed it over to the officer.

The officer checked it with a flashlight before handing it back. "Alright it's fine. Sorry to hold you up."

"It's fine! But uh, can I ask why? I thought it was normal to do stuff like this."

"It is but recently people have began using a very special kind of purple mushroom to cheat Pokemon battles and steal from people. The mushroom can knock out anyone with just a touch."

"That's terrible!... and could've been terrible for me if I touched it..." He gulped, Max also gulping.

"That's right." Ohm paused for a moment. "Actually... I'll accompany you to Azalea Town."

"Huh? Why?"

"It would be dangerous for you to go alone at this time of night, even with a Pokemon. Also, maybe I'll get lucky and find the origin of those mushrooms along the way. Suspects have said it came from the forest."

"Ah... I guess that makes sense... but do you mind helping me pick up some mushrooms along the way?"

"Ahm- Eh, why not. Lead the way kid and watch your feet."

"Right!" Kieran led officer Ohm down the path, occasionally stopping to check the trees. Eventually they seemed to reach a clearing with a mini temple in the middle of it. "Oh, there it is! Not what I was looking for but I'm glad we came across it!" He ran over and sat on his knees in front of it, putting his hands in a prayer.

Ohm followed, confused. "Why are you praying? This doesn't seem to be the place that you'd do it..."

Kieran turned his head to Ohm. "I'm praying for Celebi's return! It's the only one of it's species, at least legends say. I want to return and find a trainer that makes sure it isn't lonely ever again... I'm also praying for it's safety..." He stood up.

"I think I get it. I thought you were praying to go back in time." He sat on his knees as well and gave a much quicker prayer before standing up. "Now then, should we-" A sudden furious gust of wind shook the trees! "What the-?!" From one tree flew out a spinarak which landed on Ohm's face. "... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Kieran quickly ran over and plucked the spinarak from his face. "Hey buddy! It's not nice to... huh?" He looked closer, the spinarak wasn't putting up a fight... It seemed to be starving... "What's wrong? You need some food?" He relaxed his grip on it, putting it in his palm. "Here you go..." Kieran grabbed a berry from his pocket, feeding it to the spider. It seemed to immediately spring up, feeling better almost instantly! "Woah! You're bouncy! Why don't you take that energy to the trees?" He lowered his hand to the ground but to no avail. The spinarak turned around, shaking it's butt and showing off the design on it. It was a simple ._. look.

Max walked over and sprayed it with a splash of harmless water, smiling. "Bwaaaah!" It sounded. In response the spider shot a tiny web that had the shape of a smile.

"You want to come with us bud?" Kieran asked. It nodded in return. "Alright! Step on in!" He held a pokeball in front of the spinarak, prompting it to press the button and be absorbed into it. It clicked without a struggle! "I'll call you Tsuro!" He pressed the ball into his chest in a sort of hug before putting it on his belt. "Alright! My third catch! Though I guess first catch to call my own." He realized that Ohm hadn't said anything. When looking to him he saw that he was still in a state of shock. He tapped the officer's shoulder. "Mister Ohm?"

"BWAH!" He jolted before snapping out of his state. "S-Sorry! Ahem... I'm not exactly good when it comes to surprises like that, though my scream apparently has saved lives with how much it shocks others..." He chuckled before awkwardly scoffing. 

"Hehe! I can see how!" Kieran turned to keep walking but then realized... the wind wasn't keeping up that speed from before... like it was a burst... "What was that-?" A sudden second burst of wind echoed out! It was accompanied by the sound of a tree hitting the ground. The two forest dweller looked at each other before crouching down and heading in the direction of the sound...

"Alright another one! One more and then we can make another batch." Two men were seen in a much smaller clearing, picking up knocked out spinaraks and putting them into bags.

"What are they doing?" Kieran whispered.

"I think I know. Those mushrooms had similar effects ariados poison... the poison directly from the horns on their heads has similar effects... it would also explain the sudden drop in the spinarak population... if my current theory is right then they're harvesting those stingers and injecting mushrooms with them. Ariados are too dangerous to confront head on but their pre-evolution still fits the bill, they just can't use their horns when they're hatched with them..." He turned to view Kieran only to see he was gone and running towards the group with Max. "Wait! Kid!"

"Max use bite!" He shouted, pointing to the man with the bag!

Max nodded and bounced, biting the man on the arm and causing him to drop the bag! "AAAAAAGH! What the hell?!" He tried to pry the crocodile Pokemon off his arm, only for it to bite down harder!

The officer got up, running and throwing a pokeball in front of him. "Go Kichu! Use thunderbolt!" The before seen pikachu jumped out of the ball, immediately summoning lightning from within itself and throwing it at the other man, knocking him out instantly!

Kieran grabbed the bag and opened it! "Leap Max!" The totodile released the man as a wave of angry and now awake spiders jumped over him!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed before falling backwards and passing out! The spiders dispersed off of him and ran off.

"You're going to jail, scumbags!" The officer shouted while cuffing them. "That was a close call kid..." Ohm sighed.

"Sorry..."

The officer wiped his brow. "But that was some quick thinking so... you're off the hook, just this once." He picked the two thugs up. "Let's hurry up and book these guys."

Kieran nodded. "Alright! I guess it's time to put this map to use!" He pulled out a paper map, following it to get to the terminal to Azalea Town. They stepped into the terminal.

"Officer Ohm! We received your message! Are those two the criminals?" A man in the terminal questioned.

"Yeah. I'll help you take them in." Ohm turned to Kieran. "Well you made it kid! You good to go? Got a place to stay the night?"

He nodded. "Yep! Thanks again officer! You think I'll see you in Goldenrod again when I get back?"

"Most likely. I got a few more years of work to do before I cash my check!" He gleamed a smile. "Well it's time. Don't want these losers to wake up too soon." Ohm held out his fist for a fistbump.

Kieran reciprocated the approach, returning with his own fist. "See you again!" He and Max waved as they exited into Azalea Town. The two went their separate ways, thought neither of their stories ended there! Tune in next time as Kieran and Tsuro brave the path to Violet City!


End file.
